Andrew
Andrew is the Innkeeper at the Inn in the Glade, which he runs with the help of his alemaid. Stats Biography Andrew was known as a fantastic and dedicated cook - but his recipes often required wild game, and poaching was illegal. So he would often ask Henry to go hunting for him during ''Delicacies'' quests. Andrew is also involved in the quest [[A Woman Scorned|''A Woman Scorned.]] Although speaking with him is not a requirement to finish the quest, he will give some information that will shock Henry. Henry would later learn that Andrew had purchased a stolen ring from Matthew. As it turns out, Andrew also knew Fritz's mother, and Fritz mentions Andrew's greed should Henry try to get the innkeeper to agree to sell their stolen goods as part of [[Masquerade|''Masquerade]]. '' However, Andrew is not convinced that the trio are up to the task of robbing from the villains, and Henry either convinces, threatens, or bribes him into fleecing the goods through his inn. Andrew comes up with the idea to have the three dress as Cuman captions (as they wear full face helmets) as a disguise. But once Henry brings back the disguise, Andrew is less than impressed, thinking Henry does not look much like a Cuman. He advises Henry to speak to one of his regulars, Milomir, a tavern guard who has had dealings with the foreigners, and Henry is able to put together a more terrifying costume. He later tells Henry about how the innkeeper of Skalitz's son, Adam, went back to Skalitz to recover his family's savings, but the money was robbed. With Henry's help during ''Besmirched, the two determine the thief was a charcoal burner named Tonchek, from Rovna. However, it is soon reveled that Andrew in fact purchased a cross from Tonchek and lied about it. After that, Matthew tries to enlist Andrew's help in stealing the silver meant for the quarryman's wages in Gallows Brothers, but Andrew refuses, stating the job is too risky, and advises Henry to tell Sir Robard of Talmberg to expect thieves - the increased guards will hopefully deter them. Henry has the option to ensure that Andrew is sent to hang, maybe even alongside Matthew and Fritz. If Andrew is still alive by the time of ''From the Ashes'', Henry can ask him to come to Pribyslavitz to be the Innkeeper, but he declines. Possessions * Antlers * Apple * Black pourpoint * Door key * Groschen (12.2 ) * Nobleman's boots * Noble's yellow hood * Tight red hose * Trunk key Trade * Bacon * Bandage * Beer * Bread * Bread roll * Cheap wine * Cheese * Cooked hare meat * Cooked horsemeat * Cooked lamb * Cooked pork * Cooked red-deer venison * Fine wine * Horseradish * Lentil mash * Lentil soup * Mead * Milk * Porridge * Pretzel * Roast chicken * Roast duck * Salami * Saviour Schnapps * Schnapps * Smoked sausage * Spirits * Wine Quests *''Delicacies'' *''Masquerade'' *''Gallows Brothers'' *''A Woman Scorned'' Category:Fictional characters Category:Bohemians Category:Innkeepers Category:KC: Deliverance characters